Days of Japanese Legends-Incontri particolari
by Kirad
Summary: Negli aeroporti si possono fare molti incontri, anche quelli che vorremmo assolutamente evitare.


Incontri particolari

L'aeroporto di Tokyo era frenetico come al solito, centinaia di persone di ogni nazionalità e categoria sociale andavano e venivano, discutevano, controllavano i tabelloni dei voli, attendevano leggendo giornali, lavorando al computer o parlando al cellulare.  
In mezzo a tutta quella fiumana, Mario stava seduto su una panchina, controllando la sua tabella di marcia.  
"Allora, direi che in questo viaggio in Giappone ho fatto tutto quello che mi ero prefissato. Non ho scoperto che fine ha fatto quel mio amico, però non riesco a non togliermi dalla testa l'idea che sia stato meglio così. Peccato solo che non ho potuto portare sull'aereo quel gatto nero, era davvero carino".  
Un tonfo attirò la sua attenzione.  
Davanti a lui, c'era appena stato uno scontro tra due ragazze, piuttosto carine: una con i capelli biondi color oro, un aspetto molto curato e indosso un abito bianco di marca.  
L'altra invece era vestita con una gonna e una giacchetta piuttosto convenzionali, ma ad attirare l'attenzione era il suo volto: aveva la carnagione scura, i capelli di un biondo assai pallido e due segni intorno agli occhi, che ricordarono a Mario una cicatrice verticale e una lacrima.  
Facendo la somma, ebbe la fortissima impressione che fosse un pierrot.  
"Razza di idiota. Perché non guardi dove vai?!", tuonò l'altra ragazza.  
Non ottenne risposta, la pierrot si limitò a raccogliere le cose che le erano cadute da un borsone.  
Stava per prendere un pupazzo che ricordava molto un draghetto, quando la bionda, alquanto seccata, lo schiacciò con un piede.  
Fu allora che la ragazza truccata osservò dritto negli occhi l'altra: quest'ultima fece una strana smorfia e andò via.  
"Per non avermi chiesto scusa, ti meriti almeno questo!", esclamò senza voltarsi e con una certa irritazione prima di sparire in mezzo alla folla.  
Mario si accorse che la ragazza maltrattata fissava con uno strano sguardo quella maleducata, poi però il suo stomaco reclamò la sua dose di attenzioni.  
"Cribbio", fece lui, "così imparo a non fare colazione perché ho paura di perdere l'aereo".  
"Prego, ne prenda uno", disse una ragazza sedendosi affianco a lui e offrendogli un nikuman ancora fumante.  
Mario la guardò sorpreso: la nuova venuta era una persona bassa e un po' in carne, non uno schianto, ma comunque molto graziosa, che ispirava una simpatia istintiva.  
"E' per me? Un momento, lei parla italiano?"  
"Un po'", rispose lei. "Mi è parso che avesse fame, allora voglio lei offrire questi nikuman che ho appena fatto. Sapete, li faccio da me e poi giro un po' qua e un po' là per venderli, tenendoli qua", e mostrò una piccola borsa termica.  
"Accidenti, è la seconda volta che incontro in Giappone due persone che conoscono l'italiano. Sarà un segno del destino?", pensò Mario, per poi dire: "La ringrazio, signorina, ma temo di aver in pratica esaurito i miei yen".  
"Oh, è un regalo, non si preoccupi".  
"Regalo?"  
"Sì, molti dicono che io mi rovinerò continuando a fare così", rispose lei picchiettandosi sulla testa. "Comunque, mangi finché caldo, e faccia uno buono viaggio".  
Sorridendo, gli mise il cibo in una mano, si alzò e si allontanò, sparendo tra la folla.  
Mario guardò quel nikuman: tanta gentilezza risultava sospetta, ma in fondo era in un luogo pubblico, e quando il suo stomaco brontolò più forte di prima, il tutto unito a un odorino davvero invitante, allora concluse che poteva rischiare.

Una Ferrari bianca svoltò ad alta velocità l'angolo di un muro, percorse una breve strada e s'infilò nel parcheggio adiacente a una grossa casa bianca a quattro piani, che svettava in un panorama fatto solo di condomini.  
La macchina frenò bruscamente e con una sgommata, la sua guidatrice scese e si guardò intorno con fare scocciato.  
"Yoshi!", gridò, e un uomo sbucò dall'ingresso al pianterreno di uno dei palazzi vicini.  
"Mi scusi, signorina Yukihiro, ero andato un momento al bagno".  
"Che cosa?! Per una cosa del genere hai lasciato il mio parcheggio incustodito?! E se si metteva qualcuno?"  
"Ma signorina, c'è persino la targhetta per avvertire che si tratta di un posto riservato".  
"Chi se ne frega! Il mondo è pieno d'idioti! Per questa inadempienza, ti meriti una riduzione di stipendio".  
"Che cosa?! Ma sono già sottopagato!"  
Detto questo, Yoshi desiderò mangiarsi mille volte la lingua.  
La sua datrice di lavoro lo squadrò: "Se questo lavoro non ti piace, puoi sempre trovarne un altro".  
"No, la prego! In fondo, le faccio da custode del parcheggio da tre anni, e non ho mai mancato in nulla".  
La ragazza ci rimuginò. "Va bene, ma alla prossima lamentela sei fuori!"  
Detto questo, lo lasciò ed entrò nella sua casa, arredata magnificamente.  
Messa via la borsetta, agguantò il telefono nel soggiorno. "Pronto papà? Sono Ayaka. Senti, entro domani trovami un altro custode del parcheggio, Yoshi ha commesso un errore e prova a tenermi testa. Perché non l'ho licenziato adesso? Oh bella, e poi fino a domani chi me lo guardava il parcheggio? Sì, ciao".  
Messa giù la cornetta, andò a farsi una doccia nel bagno, che stava allo stesso piano del soggiorno.

"Magnifica, veramente magnifica", pensò uscendo dal bagno avvolta in un accappatoio bianco.  
Si avvicinò a un piano bar e si preparò un drink, nello stesso tempo l'occhio le cadde su una fotografia appesa al muro.  
_"Ah, la mia classe quando ero all'asilo dell'istituto Mahora"_.  
Nel vedere quell'immagine che la mostrava circondata da bambine di cui ormai aveva perso ogni traccia, sentì nel petto una strana sensazione, un misto di malinconia e rimpianto.  
In fondo quelle bambine le furono molto vicine quando il suo fratellino nacque morto, e chissà cosa sarebbe successo se i suoi genitori non avessero deciso di trasferirla in quell'altra scuola per soli ricchi, dove vigeva la regola 'il potere serve per se stessi schiacciando gli altri'.  
"Già, cosa sarebbe successo… ma ormai è tutto passato!", concluse bevendo il drink in un solo sorso.  
Si affacciò alla porta-finestra del terrazzo, che stava al secondo piano, per contemplare il panorama.  
Qualcosa attirò la sua attenzione: sul marciapiede destro, dall'altro lato della strada che conduceva alla sua casa, c'era una persona ferma e immobile, che sembrava guardare proprio lei.  
_"Ma quella… è la pagliaccia dell'aeroporto!"_  
Ayaka si mise a scrutare quella strana ragazza, che continuava a fissarla da quella distanza senza muovere neanche un muscolo.  
_"Chissà come ha fatto a seguirmi. Bah!"_  
La rampolla della famiglia Yukihiro andò in camera sua, all'ultimo piano, per vestirsi, dopodiché scese al terzo piano della casa, dove aveva il suo studio, e s'immerse nella lettura di pratiche e progetti.  
Era normale che una rampante manager d'azienda si portasse il lavoro ovunque.

"Ah, sono distrutta", commentò Ayaka stiracchiandosi la schiena.  
Guardò l'orologio e vide di aver lavorato per almeno quattro ore, quindi era il momento di pranzare.  
_"Uff, spero che il direttore del ristorante si sia ricordato di lasciare libero il mio tavolo"._  
Quando passò davanti alla finestra della terrazza, la vide ancora lì, la pagliaccia, sembra ferma nello stesso punto.  
_"Tipa tenace, eh?"_  
Dopo essersi rinfrescata, uscì da casa, salì sulla sua Ferrari e lasciò il parcheggio.  
Si accorse che la pagliaccia non c'era più.  
"Tenace solo fino ad un certo punto", concluse tra sé e sé andandosene.  
Comunque a un certo punto prese il cellulare e chiamò il padre. "Papà, senti, per quel nuovo custode, lascia perdere. Voglio dare un'altra possibilità a Yoshi".

Il mattino dopo, Ayaka si svegliò senza problemi, andò in bagno per lavarsi e quando passò davanti alla terrazza, si arrestò di colpo: la strana ragazza di prima era tornata.  
Stavolta, stava ferma sul marciapiede sinistro della strada che conduceva alla casa, e sembrava sempre stare fissando proprio lei.  
La ragazza dai capelli biondi corse al telefono e chiamò Yoshi al cellulare.  
"Pronto?"  
"Yoshi, ascoltami. C'è una tizia vestita in modo strano che sta sulla strada per venire qua. Vai da lei e dille di sparire immediatamente!"  
"Come, scusi?"  
"Fallo e basta. Ubbidisci!"  
Chiuso il contatto, andò alla finestra, vide Yoshi recarsi dalla strana ragazza e parlarle, senza che lei neppure si voltasse verso di lui.  
Comunque ubbidì e se ne andò.  
"Spero che l'abbia capita stavolta", pensò soddisfatta Ayaka.

Il giorno successivo, Ayaka era nella sua camera per scegliere quale abito indossare: nel pomeriggio sarebbe arrivata quella che poteva considerare la sua unica, vera amica, Chizuru Naba, e non voleva certo sfigurare con lei.  
Provò diversi abiti, tutti raffinati e di marca, poi ne scelse uno bianco, lungo, con frange color oro.  
"Sì, s'intona bene con i miei capelli", commentò contenta.  
Attraversò il soggiorno per prendersi da bere, quando si bloccò all'improvviso: la ragazza da circo era tornata; stavolta era nel piazzale antistante alla casa, proprio dietro la macchina di Ayaka.  
Quella misteriosa persona continuava a starsene ferma, non parlava, non si muoveva di un centimetro, si limitava a fissare la porta-finestra da cui Ayaka la osservava a sua volta.  
Spazientita, Ayaka uscì sul terrazzo. "Ehi tu! Si può sapere cosa vuoi?! Brutta puttana, sparisci dalla mia vista!"  
Quella non si mosse.  
"Vattene, o chiamo la polizia!"  
Ancora nessuna reazione.  
Piena di rabbia, Ayaka rientrò nell'appartamento e chiamò Yoshi.  
"Sì, signorina?"  
"Yoshi, imbecille! Quella strana tipa è di nuovo qui fuori. Addirittura nel piazzale col mio parcheggio! Non l'avevi mandata via?"  
"Be… sì…"  
"Non è stato sufficiente, vai da lei e cacciala via a calci!"  
"Ma signorina… il parcheggio è vuoto".  
"Che dici? Quella è proprio dietro la mia macchina!"  
Ayaka posò un momento la cornetta e corse di nuovo sul terrazzo: non c'era nessuno.  
Tornò al telefono. "Yoshi, tu non hai mai perso di vista il mio posto, giusto?"  
"Certo, signorina. Dopo l'incidente dell'altro ieri, i miei occhi sono incollati al suo parcheggio".  
"E… e quella ragazza non l'hai mai vista oggi?"  
"No, signorina".  
Ayaka mise giù il telefono, si sedette sul divano e ci si sdraiò in posizione fetale, con gli occhi che continuamente si guardavano in giro.

Dopo che il resto della giornata trascorse senza che accadesse nulla, nel tardo pomeriggio arrivò Chizuru.  
Con quest'ultima, Ayaka parve rilassarsi, la discussione sembrò quasi diventare quella tra due normali ragazze: tanti problemi di lavoro, naturalmente, perché anche Naba era stata gettata precocemente dalla famiglia tra gli squali della finanza, ma anche confessioni e giudizi su ragazzi, proposte di matrimonio e fidanzamento, sul proprio aspetto e anche riflessioni su quale sarebbe stato il loro avvenire.  
Il tempo trascorse velocemente e si fece sera.  
"Be", disse Chizuru dopo aver finito un altro bicchiere di liquore, "direi che oggi abbiamo battuto il nostro record di resistenza personale". Si alzò dal divano stiracchiandosi lievemente. "Ci sentiamo domani per telefono".  
"Aspetta". Ayaka si alzò con una certa apprensione. "Potresti restare con me, stasera?"  
"Ohilà, cos'è? Una velata dichiarazione di amore?", scherzò Naba.  
Però negli occhi della sua amica vide vera preoccupazione.  
"Cosa ti succede?"  
Ayala deglutì, e lentamente spiegò gli eventi degli ultimi giorni riguardanti la misteriosa ragazza da circo.  
"Indubbiamente una seccatura", convenne l'altra, "ma se proprio hai tanta paura, chiama la polizia, no?"  
"E con quale motivo potrei giustificare la chiamata? Perché quella si è messa a osservare la mia casa? Però ho paura, dopo quello che ha detto Yoshi stamattina…"  
"Suvvia, le frasi non vanno mai prese troppo alla lettera. Il fatto che lui abbia detto di aver controllato sempre, non vuol dire che per qualche momento non si sia distratto".  
"Ma come ha fatto quella ragazza a scomparire così?"  
"Magari è brava a correre e vuole punirti con una sorta di guerra di logoramento. Fatti un bel bagno e vai a dormire, domani non penserai più a queste sciocchezze".  
Naba fece per andarsene, ma Ayaka la afferrò per una mano.  
"Per favore, resta!"  
"Ayaka…", fece Chizuru accarezzandole il viso, "fatti forza, mia cara. Sei una ragazza grande ormai. Non dirmi che hai ancora paura dell'uomo nero. Facciamo così: tu chiuditi per bene in casa, stai sempre col telefono a portata di mano, ed io verrò domani mattina presto a prenderti, ok? Sai che non dovrai neppure disturbarti per venire ad aprirmi. Anzi, chiama Yoshi e digli di controllare il piazzale questa notte. Si lamenterà, ma se gli offri un piccolo extra, sono sicuro che ubbidirà subito".  
"Va… bene".  
Salutata l'amica, Ayaka fece come le aveva detto, e Yoshi, davanti alla possibilità di un extra, ebbe ben poco da recriminare, però per almeno due ore la padrona della casa rimase seduta sul divano a osservare il terrazzo.  
Qualche volta, titubante, andò nella cucina per spiare il piazzale da un'altra finestra, e non vide nessuno.  
In una delle palazzine adiacenti, notò una finestra illuminata, e riconobbe la sagoma del suo custode che vegliava.  
Quando l'orologio del soggiorno suonò la mezzanotte, nonostante la tensione, Ayaka si sentì stanca e pensò che forse poteva permettersi una dormita.  
Salì in camera per mettersi il pigiama, poi scese nel soggiorno, chiuse le mani a pugno, inspirò e andò sul terrazzo: scrutò il piazzale e le strade circostanti, sempre deserti.  
_"Ma sì, aveva ragione Chizuru"._  
Rientrò, chiuse la porta-finestra e si avviò verso la stanza da letto.  
Tump.  
Quel piccolo rumore, come qualcosa di non troppo pesante che si poggia sul pavimento, la fece sobbalzare e subito dopo sentì tutti i suoi muscoli diventare di marmo.  
Con un grande sforzo di volontà girò la testa e con la coda dell'occhio, vide una figura immobile osservarla dalla terrazza.  
Urlò: la ragazza da circo era lì, davanti a lei, ed erano separate solo da un vetro plastificato e qualche metro di soggiorno.  
L'espressione della sua persecutrice era sempre impassibile e inespressiva.  
Ayaka si fiondò sul telefono, fece il numero di Yoshi, quando vide qualcosa di fulmineo colpire e tagliare il filo del telefono.  
Sembrava un sottile bastoncino color rosa, lo seguì con lo sguardo fino al punto di origine: era una delle unghie della ragazza da circo, che ora era dentro il soggiorno nonostante la porta-finestra ancora chiusa!  
Con un nuovo urlo, Ayaka corse nella sua camera, e si chiuse a chiave.  
Si precipitò al telefono che teneva sul comodino affianco al letto, ma si accorse con orrore che non c'era linea.  
Frugò in una delle sue borse per cercare il cellulare, lo trovò ma non c'era campo.  
_"Merda! Com'è possibile!?"_  
Vide la maniglia della porta abbassarsi: quella la stava cercando!  
L'inseguita frugò in un cassetto e recuperò un tagliacarte.  
"Non mi avrai, maledetta!", urlò.  
Preda del terrore e dell'istinto di sopravvivenza, corse alla porta, la aprì e affondò la sua arma improvvisata nella fronte della persona che si ritrovò davanti.  
Quella persona cadde all'indietro a terra, emettendo solo un lieve gemito.  
Ayaka la osservò, e l'incipiente espressione di sollievo si tramutò in orrore.  
"Chi-Chizuru!"  
La sua amica giaceva immobile, col tagliacarte piantato nella fronte e un'espressione di stupore stampata sul volto.  
Inorridita e sconvolta, Ayaka si chinò su di lei, cercò a fatica di toccarla, scuoterla, senza risultato.  
Evidentemente Naba, preoccupata per lei, aveva deciso di tornare indietro per farle compagnia durante la notte, aveva potuto entrare da sola perché teneva le chiavi di quella casa, e forse non aveva usato il campanello o bussato per non spaventarla, visto che era così nervosa.  
"Oddio, Chizuru… Chizuru…", mormorò Ayaka iniziando a piangere.  
Tump.  
Sobbalzando ancora a causa di quel rumore dietro di lei, Ayaka deglutì, vincendo l'orrore e la disperazione, estrasse il tagliacarte dal cadavere di Chizuru e si girò di scatto, tutto con un unico movimento.  
Stavolta non si era sbagliata: il tagliacarte penetrò nell'addome della ragazza da circo, che non emise un solo lamento, né mutò espressione.  
Ayaka allora le saltò addosso, colpì e ricolpì: affondò quella lama nel petto, nel collo, nella testa, nel volto e negli occhi di quella maledetta, sferrò quei colpi con foga crescente, piangendo e col sangue che schizzando, macchiava sempre di più il suo bel viso e il suo pigiama bianco.  
Ci vollero diversi minuti perché alla fine si stancasse e cadesse supina di lato, singhiozzando.  
Aveva ucciso la sua unica amica: come avrebbe potuto spiegarlo? E come avrebbe potuto perdonarselo?  
Quando si fu calmata abbastanza, lentamente si rialzò, e sforzandosi di non guardare i due corpi ai suoi piedi, scese in soggiorno e si diresse verso l'ingresso, per uscire e chiamare Yoshi.  
Tump.  
"NOOOO!", gridò a squarciagola, si voltò e vide la sua seconda vittima in piedi, sempre con quell'espressione impassibile puntata su di lei, il corpo pieno di buchi sanguinanti.  
"Lasciami in pace! Non mi avrai!", strillò Ayaka, mentre l'altra alzò una mano e le unghie si allungarono a dismisura, diventando come artigli retrattili che rientravano e uscivano in continuazione tentando di colpirla.  
Ayaka schivò abbassandosi il primo attacco, le unghie bucarono da parte a parte la porta.  
Correndo disperata verso il terrazzo, Ayaka pensò che avrebbe potuto saltare da lì, in fondo erano solo tre metri, per scappare.  
Ma poi sentì cinque oggetti appuntiti trafiggerle la schiena.

"Aaahhh! Nooo!", strillò Ayaka agitando le braccia convulsamente.  
Si accorse di essere nella sua camera, era giorno e lei era stesa sul letto, con indosso un accappatoio.  
Si guardò freneticamente in giro, senza vedere nulla di anormale: niente sangue, niente cadavere di Chizuru, niente ragazza da circo che tenta di ucciderla.  
Poi guardò l'orologio sul comodino, che oltre all'ora indicava anche la data: era venerdì 13.  
_"Ma… ma è quando sono tornata dall'ultimo viaggio in aereo… quando ho visto per la prima volta quella maledetta…"_  
Fece mente locale: dopo essere tornata a casa sua dall'aeroporto e dopo aver rimproverato Yoshi, era andata a farsi una doccia…  
_"Ero già stanca, il bagno mi ha rilassato e mi sono addormentata"._  
Scoppiò a ridere stendendosi sul letto.  
"Uff, era solo un dannatissimo incubo!", disse ad alta voce.  
Sollevata, andò alla finestra per godersi un po' di sole, e si sentiva così sollevata che probabilmente non solo non avrebbe più licenziato Yoshi, ma forse avrebbe anche cominciato a pagarlo come si deve.  
Quando aprì la finestra, dopo pochi attimi indietreggiò di corsa, fino a sbattere contro la parete: era impallidita mortalmente, tremava all'impazzata.

Yoshi, finito il suo sonnellino pomeridiano, prese un caffè e si apprestò a riprendere il suo solito, noioso lavoro di parcheggiatore esclusivo, augurandosi di non ritrovarsi licenziato da un giorno all'altro.  
Guardò fuori dalla finestra e vide, sull'altro lato della strada che conduceva alla casa della signorina Yukihiro, una ragazza con un borsone, truccata in modo strano: sembrava quasi la pierrot di un circo, e se ne stava immobile a fissare la casa della sua datrice di lavoro.  
Poi l'uomo, con la coda dell'occhio, scorse una figura bianca cadere nel piazzale dall'ultimo piano della casa di Ayaka.  
Incuriosito, guardò e vide una specie di manichino, molto realistico, disteso per terra a faccia in giù.  
Tuttavia, quando una chiazza rossa iniziò a espandersi sotto di esso, Yoshi corse subito fuori.  
Quando arrivò nel piazzale, trovò la ragazza acrobata chinata su quello che era davvero un corpo umano, avvolto in un accappatoio.  
"Oh mio Dio! La signorina Ayaka!", esclamò lui avvicinandosi.  
Lentamente le controllò il polso: era morta.  
Guardò il cadavere, poi la finestra da cui si era lanciata, facendo un volo di almeno diciotto metri.  
_"Ma come può essere successo?!"_  
Infine si accorse della strana sconosciuta: "Scusi, signorina, ma lei chi è?"  
"Zazie Rainyday", fu la risposta, detta con voce impassibile. "Stamattina mi sono scontrata all'aeroporto con questa signorina, nell'urto aveva perso quest'agenda", tirò fuori dalla borsa un libricino con la copertina bianca, "con sopra il nome e l'indirizzo. E anche se questa signorina era stata molto maleducata con me, ero venuta a restituirgliela".

****

Completamente rilassato sulla poltrona dell'aereo, Mario guardò fuori dal finestrino, accorgendosi che il panorama sottostante era coperto da una fitta coltre di nuvole, e poi tirò fuori il suo ruolino di marcia.  
_"Ok, come prima trasferta in Giappone direi che è andata una meraviglia. Anche se in fondo sono un po' deluso. Cioè, dalla patria di anime, manga e film di mostri, mi aspettavo qualcosa di… non so, soprannaturale"._  
Rise per quella sua idea così irreale.  
"Mi scusi, desidera qualcosa da bere?"  
La voce della hostess, essendo preso dai propri pensieri, lo fece sobbalzare e col gomito urtò il vassoio con le bevande tenuto dalla ragazza: due bicchieri di succo si rovesciarono sui suoi pantaloni, e un terzo sul pantalone del viaggiatore seduto affianco a lui.  
Tra la hostess e Mario fu un susseguirsi di scuse, mentre lei con una serie di fazzoletti cercava di ripulire tutto.  
Il viaggiatore accanto a Mario invece, dopo aver riposto in una valigetta un grosso quaderno nero dalla copertina rigida su cui stava scrivendo, la pregò di lasciar perdere, avrebbe fatto da solo.  
"Credo di dovermi scusare anche con lei, la mia sbadataggine l'ha coinvolta" gli disse l'italiano accennando un inchino.  
"Oh, si figuri, in viaggio cose del genere possono accadere", replicò l'altro con tono amabile.  
"Davvero non serba rancore?"  
"Nel modo più assoluto. Piuttosto, visto che saremo compagni di viaggio, tanto vale presentarci, non le pare?"  
Mario lo squadrò lievemente: era un ragazzo giapponese, ma parlava piuttosto bene l'italiano, era di bell'aspetto ed elegantemente vestito. Gli sembrò in qualche modo persino familiare.  
"Certo, non ci vedo nulla di male".  
Un simpatico sorriso si disegnò sul volto del suo interlocutore. "Io mi chiamo Light, Light Yagami".  
Gli porse la mano.  
"E lei, come si chiama?"

FINE


End file.
